


Confessions of a Warden

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/M, fuck idk, this is shit, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Amell admits to her faults.





	Confessions of a Warden

**Author's Note:**

> This is shite

The Hero of Fereldan.  
I would be proud of that title if I had not done so many things I regretted to get to this point.

There were many choices that were the obvious better choice but I was selfish.

I feel as though it's necessary to confess these… atrocities and hope that if my dear friend find this, that they can also forgive me.

In the fade while searching for Connor, I had made a deal with the demon. I had learned Blood Magic, the thing that had gotten me into this blighted mess in the first place. And now, while I regret a demon is awaiting to steal Connor away.

I had forced my dearest Alistair to sleep with another woman so I could live and he does not truly know why or how. I claim to love him yet I have forced him to do such an act? For my own selfish reasons?

I should've died that day but I didn't and now a greater threat could roam Thedas with a woman I had once called a friend.

Or perhaps I should've died in the joining? Or maybe in that tower? It would've have been better. Alistair would've made the right decisions.

But I am alive and I must live with these decisions.

_The "Hero" of Fereldan_


End file.
